


Not Alone

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor bears a heavy burden, but she doesn't need to carry it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

She had woken in the middle of the night from a terror, jolting up in her bed with a yelp. Her large blue eyes were wide and shimmering with tears long overdue, blonde hair cascading down her bare shoulders as they hunched forward and she hung her head, a muffled sob escaping her as she clamped a delicate hand over her mouth. She could have done more! She could have saved more… Her shoulders shook as muffled sobs threatened to break forth from her chest, and she brought both hands to her face as she covered her sorrow. Idalia did not hear the footsteps, for they were light wherever they went. She only noticed when arms encircled her and pulled her close, far too quickly for her to erect her walls, to be strong again. “Ma vhenan…” his gentle voice whispered, arms tightening and chin resting upon her forehead.

Another sob wracked the warrior’s lean form, moving her hands from her face and wrapping them around Solas, holding him as if he were the only thing to keep her very being from shattering at that moment. He moved a hand, brushing her golden hair from her face and pulling her to his chest, remaining silent as he gently stroked her hair. She hiccuped as she tried to gain her composure, closing her wet eyes as she tried to listen to his heartbeat, feel his warmth, gain his strength. A few moments passed, enough for the Dalish to calm her sorrow and slowly look up at Solas. “How did you know…?” she murmured in a quiet voice, pain lingering within. His brows knit together slightly in a worried expression, tucking golden strands behind a pointed ear. “I felt your pain within the Fade. You needn’t carry this burden alone, Idalia,” he murmured gently, moving his hand to cup her face and lift her chin. Solas pressed his lips to hers, softly and tenderly. Her muscles relaxed, her shimmering blue eyes opening as their lips parted.

"Solas, I… I must stay strong, and it would be wrong to pain others. They’ve all been through so much…" she began, eyes falling as she took in a quivering breath, wrinkling her nose against the stinging return of tears to her eyes. The hand upon her face fell to her neck, and she looked up once more into those wise eyes of his. Concern lingered there, as well as something, _"You’ve_ been through much, as well, my heart. I am here for you, now. You are not alone in this,," he spoke softly and slowly, and her lips parted to speak out. The Inquisitor stopped herself, pressing her lips together as she gave a slight nod. "What would you have me do?" Solas inquired of his love, lovingly running a hand over her cheek, eyes lingering upon the twisting marks of the Vallaslin, the thought of 'she deserves better,' flitting through his mind.

"Stay with me tonight," she spoke quickly, almost hurriedly. Those bright blue irises were almost panicked, delicate elven hands tightening ever so slightly around the fabric of his shirt. Solas’ eyebrows rose for a moment as he met her gaze, before falling with understanding as he gave a nod in reply. With gentle hands, he lightly pushed against Idalia’s shoulder. She laid down, eyes watching him, waiting to see if he would stay, or go. As she lay down, he climbed in beside her and pulled the covers up around their bodies. He heard the supressed sigh of relief, watching as her eyes slid closed. Solas pressed a gentle kiss to the Inquisitor’s forehead, tangling his legs with hers and wrapping an arm around her petite form, the other hand taking hers. His own eyes closed, listening quietly to her gentle breathing and the steady beating of her heart.

He fell asleep to the melody.


End file.
